Patch's Confession
by EeveeInHeat
Summary: A short side story from "Light's Adventures". Patch decides that he can't hold in his feelings any longer and seeks out Rose to tell her. A heavily requested bonus chapter on how Patch and Rose became mates. Reading of "Light's Adventures" up to chapter 30 is required for complete understanding.


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is a short side story of, well, Patch and Rose from "Light's Adventures" and how they became mates, though not that short with over 2K words. This does not contain a lemon, but will contain fluff. After so many requests, I've created this for you readers, so read, enjoy, and review! Oh, one more thing; this happens right before Light passes out during the large fight in chapter 30 Repayment, and before he wakes in the hospital. -EeveeInHeat

**Patch's Confession**

- **A Side Story from "Light's Adventures" **-

Patch tried to get up once again, but his legs failed, dropping him onto the dusty ground. His side ache as his burns touched the ground. Glancing up, he saw Ace fly overhead again, still trying to escape the strange Pokemon and the flying contraptions. Ace seemed to be straining himself, while the blue and red Pokemon seemed to be flying fit.

Suddenly, the undergrowth at the side of the small clearing rustled as a small, dark green Pokemon came out. Patch let out a quiet gasp as he realized that it was Ty. Ty glanced at Light and then him in turn. Patch nodded his head slightly toward Light, knowing he was probably hurt more. Ty nodded and walked over to Light. They started a quiet conversation, but Patch was unable to hear them.

Patch jumped slightly as Ace suddenly crash landed in the middle of the clearing. Wind rushed around Patch as the large blue Pokemon followed, ready to attack once again. Ty faced the Pokemon, his hands curling into small fists. Suddenly, his back lit up in a large flame as he opened his mouth and shot a ball of fire at it.

Not expecting an attack, the Pokemon was hit in the wing, making its flight unsteady for a second. Turning its long neck toward Ty, a small white sphere formed at its mouth as it gathered energy. Ty opened his mouth and several small, gold stars shot out, hitting the Pokemon and stopping the powerful attack.

Now that the Pokemon's full attention was on him, Ty moved away from the clearing. Dunking into the undergrowth, the Pokemon followed him through the air, roaring as Ty moved away. The roaring quieted down as they started to move farther away.

Patch closed his eyes and gathered his energy, trying to once again get up. He stopped as he heard a quiet, serene chiming sound in the air. He looked around and found the source to be a strange Pokemon floating in the air. It was a small pink creature, its tail waving around as it bobbed in the slight wind.

It hung in front of Light and tilted its head as though mentally communicating. After a little, it sighed and then just disappeared out of thin air. Patch was still looking at the spot where it had been when it suddenly came back, holding Cream in its arms. It put Cream down by Light and disappeared again.

Cream rushed to Light's side and began to check him over, though he didn't seem to be responding. As Patch watched Cream, he thought once again of Rose. He wouldn't put it off any longer. When they got back, Patch would tell her how he felt.

Gathering his energy, he pushed himself up and unsteadily moved over by Cream. Her cheeks were wet with tears as she tenderly checked Light's wound on his side. Unable to keep standing, Patch sat down by her, grimacing as his burns flared up again.

Patch opened his mouth to speak to Cream, when the pink Pokemon appeared again, a wildly struggling Cyndaquil in its grasp. When the Pokemon put Ty down, he sprawled out on the ground, taking large breathes as he calmed down. The Pokemon lifted Ace's unconscious form and put him next to them, using the same Psychic powers Light had.

Before Patch could do anything, he suddenly felt the air stopping around them. In one instant, everything stopped around them, except for the pink Pokemon. It had its large eyes closed as it concentrated on what it was doing. The sounds from the wind and the attacks of the Pokemon stopped, leaving the whole place silent. Patch glanced down and gasped when he saw there was no ground under them. In fact, there was no sky, trees, or grass. The whole clearing seemed to have disappeared. They were now floating in a dark pink void, though Patch still felt an invisible, solid floor under him.

Suddenly, air rushed around him and he felt actual earth under his paws. Sounds could once again be heard. The area around them came into focus, showing them the large house that was in front of them. It took Path a second to realize that it was Nick's house.

_I'll have to leave you here. Don't worry; Light will recover if you take him to the Pokemon Center,_ a voice said, ringing in Patch's mind. Patch looked up and realized the pink Pokemon had been talking to all of them. The pink Pokemon then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Patch asked.

Cream simply ran toward the house, the only one that wasn't hurt or trying to recover from being teleported. Ty got up slowly, still taking deep breathes. "That was Mew, though I thought it was just a legend. I _never_ want to be teleported again," he said.

"Wait, why did you come with us?" Patch asked.

Ty paused for a moment before shrugging.

The front door opened to Cream's slams and Nick stood there, stunned at everything he saw. Rushing forward, he checked Light, Ace, and Patch. Nick pulled out two Pokeballs and returned Ace and Patch back into their Pokeballs.

(0)

Patch shook his head as he was once again released from his Pokeball. Nearby, Ace was also being released from his Pokeball. Patch stretched his legs out, all his burns and wounds now healed.

Nick stood in front of them, putting their Pokeballs back on his belt. "Hey, guys; good to see you're feeling better," he said, crouching down to meet them eye level. "And you look great as a Leafeon," Nick added, ruffling Patch's hair around the large leaf on his head. "We're going to have to do a lot of training to get you fighting fit. Light's in the Pokemon Center, but hasn't woken, yet."

Patch looked around and realized that they were in one of the rooms in the Pokemon Center. Cream was crouched near the door, while the others were nowhere to be seen.

"I have someone for you to meet, too," Nick added, standing back up. "Ty, come here."

Ty jumped off one of the chairs, where Patch couldn't see him, and came over. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey, did you get healed up?" Patch asked.

Ty smiled. "Actually, I got more than that," he replied. "I'm-"

Before he could finish, Nick interrupted him, not knowing his Pokemon were conversing. "Ty is our newest member to the team!"

"Really?" Patch asked. "Awesome!"

Ty grinned even more. "Nick says that he'll really have to train me, though, to get me as strong as you guys."

"Don't worry; you'll fit right in," Ace promised.

"Where are the others?" Patch asked, looking around again.

"They're staying at Nick's house. Nick was taking me to be introduced when you guys were ready," Ty explained.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Nick asked. Patch looked up to see that Nick was already prepared, backpack and all. To Patch, he would think this normal. To any of the others, it would blow their mind. They all explained that he would understand that Nick wasn't normal with time, but so far, Nick had made perfect sense to him. Maybe it was because he didn't know other trainers.

Patch nodded his head in agreement. Nick grinned at his answer and opened the door for them to shuffle out. Cream stayed, though, and Nick shut the door without bringing her.

"What about Cream?" Patch asked, looking over his shoulder at the door.

"I think she's staying, though I don't know for sure why," Ty admitted. "I haven't gotten to converse with her for more than a sentence so far. Nick said something about her being here to wait."

_For Light,_ Patch finished mentally.

They walked on silently, Ace also coming to that conclusion. Soon, they were heading down the roads of Pewter toward Nick's small town. Patch could never really remember the name of the town, but was content with calling it Nick's town. The small, old fashioned houses appeared on either side as they entered the town. It wasn't long before they finally reached Nick's house.

Azul was already outside, as she was too large to fit comfortably in the house. She greeted them quickly, knowing the others wanted to see them. Ty was a little intimidated by the large Water-type, but managed to stay calm.

When Nick opened the door, the other Pokemon rushed outside to greet them all at once and introduce themselves to Ty. Ty looked confused at all the new names and faces that surrounded him. Patch nodded in response to all their greetings, but looked for only one face. When the others had all finished greeting him, they continued to crowd around them to talk to Ty.

Patch looked around, but didn't see Rose anywhere. Finally, he leapt over the others. He was surprised at his new height to his jump, but the rest were occupied with Ty and didn't notice. Landing awkwardly, Patch looked around and finally saw her behind the rest of them, trying to get past the crowding Pokemon.

The young Eevee was almost the exact same as he had last seen her. The only difference was that she was slightly bigger. Her fur was still a beautiful, silky brown, flowing down around her form. Her tail still had that shiny sheen and fluffy cuteness to it. There were still those patches of fur on either side of her face, a small distinction that only he seemed to ever have noticed about her.

Feeling nervous, Patch came up to her, unsure how to start. "Uh, Rose?" he began.

Rose whipped around, her face lighting up as she saw him. She jumped forward and embraced him, his larger form making it harder for her than before. "Patch, is that really you?" she asked, backing up a little to get a better look at him. "You're so much taller."

"H-hey, Rose. Uh, c-could we, uh, t-talk?" Patch asked nervously.

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

Waving his tail for her to follow, Patch led Rose into the house and into the empty living room, wandering what he would say. As Patch sat down, Rose brushed up beside him before sitting down next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

Patch's heart started beating faster as he looked at her, knowing that he was finally going to tell her. "Uh, w-well . . . look, Rose, we've b-been friends for a w-while now, but," Patch started, only to pause as he didn't know how to go on.

Rose giggled slightly and rubbed up next to him. "It seems you still can't speak normally to me," she said. "Just say it, Patch," she encouraged, placing her tail over her.

Patch took a deep breath to gather his courage and then pulled away to turn to face her. "Rose, I've liked you as more than a friend for a long time now. I love you, Rose," Patch said, surprising even himself when he didn't stutter.

Rose smiled and leaned up to lick his cheek. "I already know," she replied, going on to nuzzling his chest. "I love you, too, Patch," she whispered, looking down at her feet. Patch's heart leapt at her words.

A new found confidence in him, Patch went on. "So, will . . . will you be my mate?" Patch asked slowly.

"Yes!" Rose instantly replied, embracing him again and rubbing her cheek against his.

Patch returned her hug, enjoying the very feel of her body near him as he held her still against him. Patch kept her in the embrace, his mind swirling with the revolution that Rose was now his mate. He could stay there all day, just wrapped up in Rose's paws now that he knew she loved him as well.

Rose finally pulled away to sit beside him, leaning against his side. Patch scooted slightly closer to her and laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as the simply sat there. Patch was half afraid that it was all a dream.

After a while, Rose moved her head a little to get Patch to move and then stared at her front paws. "Uh, Patch?" Rose continued to look at her paws, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Do you . . . could we kiss? I've always wanted to, and-" she began.

Patch couldn't help but smile as Rose became nervous around him for the first time. He stopped her by lifting her head with his paw to meet her eyes. "Of course," he replied.

Patch leaned forward, his eyes slowly closing as Rose responded in kind. Their lips touched gently as they shared their first kiss, sending Patch's mind into a state of bliss.

However, the moment only lasted a second before Patch felt the room get much brighter. Opening his eyes as he gently pulled out of the wonderful kiss, Patch was astonished to see that Rose was enveloped in a bright, white light. Patch watched, amazed, as Rose's form began to slowly change. Her body grew in size, though her form seemed to thin. Her large tail shrunk down to a slender one, forking at the end. Her mane disappeared into her body, while a few long bundles of hair grew from the sides of her face.

Finally, the light faded, and Rose was once again revealed. Patch stared in wonderment at the beautiful purple creature in front of him. Her fur was a soft, light purple, bringing out her now dark blue eyes. Under her ears, three bangs hung on either side, while a small, red, glowing gem stood prominent on her forehead.

Rose looked down at herself in confusion once her transformation was done. "I-I'm an Espeon," she exclaimed, laughing a little.

"And you're a gorgeous one at that," Patch said, before nuzzling her cheek, which had turned red from the compliment.

"Thanks," she murmured, purring slightly as he continued to nuzzle her. "What do we tell the others?" she asked.

Patch pulled away and grinned at her. "What else? I've got a mate!"


End file.
